1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and an image forming apparatus and an image reading apparatus using the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical print heads and image sensors are known in which plural semiconductor chips each having plural light emitting elements or light receiving elements are die-bonded onto a substrate in an array. Recently, the resolution of images is becoming higher, so the distance between adjacent semiconductor chips is becoming smaller. When adjacent semiconductor chips are arranged close to each other, they may be damaged due to contact therebetween in die bonding.
To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-274006 discloses a technique in which semiconductor chips are manufactured to have a projection that projects from an end surface of the semiconductor chip relative to a front surface and a back surface of the semiconductor chip, and are adjacently arranged in such a manner that their projections abut each other, so that the front surfaces of the adjacent semiconductor chips are separated from each other and prevented from being damaged.